blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lither
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Forge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:NecrusIV page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NecrusIV (Talk) 01:40, October 5, 2010 Thanks man, your epic. i have done the property template things, but yeah anything else i need help with i will ask you --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Lither, how do you change the Black forge banner in the corner? i want to change it to this: --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Lither, i have decided you have deserved the place of an Administrator, probably beurucrat or something, being that your coding skills far outweigh mine. You will be extremley helpful on this wiki. However, i don't know how to actually "make" somebody an admin... so... any ideas? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) nevermind, i went to "user rights". Congrats. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah if you want, i was looking for "maximum simplicity", because when i was new to wikia i had heaps of trouble finding certain articles. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) yesh that is pretty good --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) of course it does! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 00:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) sure... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) honestly i don't mind, anywhere where i can focus on their personalities. Thats a big issue for me now. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Custom Theme Lithy we really need a custom theme for this site. Could you make one (as you are the only good coder on the wiki currently)? Strike Silently 15:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) please kill the red, i hate it. Preferably light blue, brown, khaki and whites, if only i knew how to change it... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) well i do like the current theme, but if sniperghost is seriously craving for a new theme then you may as well change it when you get the chance, as long as there is no red!!!!! :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Being that i have made an "awards" system, you have earned the following awards :D --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) sure, even better you can make your own squad (like Iron Talon Team)! I will be happy to do any drawings too :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) More awards! :D --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) by the way, when you do hold the world hostage make sure you contact me so I wont be included in the...hostages... I might create a new character for Morrigon to screw up somewhere. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh, Lither the new look is a pain in the ass, could you do some coding to improve the navigation pls? Strike Silently 16:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with SniperGhost. Can you please make some coding to make the new awful wiki layout easier to navigate. Please? A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) So, is that why you always win with dark eldar? I will just continue to churn out drawings and writing... It does seriously help. However, if something emotionally shaking happens to me again, like another break-up or something... I guess i will have to see someone. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) we shall seek revenge when we take the world hostage :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I hope you find it! I plan to find the place that i am supposed to be, where things make sense. I definatley don't belong here. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I know that you are the coding expert on this wiki so I was wodering if you could help me. On my article Moon- Post Fall I can't remove the Heading "Lunar Expolration". When I go to edit it the text doesn't appear so I can't delete it. Can you please help. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Crap! you just made me remember the game! Anyway yeah that RPG forum would be awesome. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) BFRPG You made a few spelling mistakes, lol, also for the hatread and heroics you use DOW 2 Chaos Rising as a template for the powers each morale side can use. Strike Silently 16:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I reconmend you try it so you could use it as a basis for your your hatread/heroics thing and actually get a significant meanful system where morale choices have a tangible ffect on gameplay. Strike Silently 16:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) And meanwhile characters gain special traits and powers depending on what morale choices they make? Strike Silently 16:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) sure if you want. Me and writing up rules don't mix... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 00:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I will try not to make him look like darth vader :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Once you read his equipment part it is rather funny. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:42, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, is the arrangement of the awards on your profile intential? Strike Silently 16:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Lither could you please sort the above template page out please, the code has gone crazy. Thanks! Strike Silently 16:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Strike Silently 21:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Will this do? I found a code on the Halo fanon wiki, Ajax seems to be a member of the sitehttp://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sig About your music... Im pretty sure Behind Blue Eyes is sung by Limp Bizkit.... You like Meteora by Linkin Park eh? You listened to Hybrid Theory? Thats pretty much a similair style. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. Well I myself have listened to all the Linkin Park songs, even though they have drastically changed their style this year to from Nue-rap metal rock to industrial rock/alternative, they are still freaking awesome. I could send you copies of the albums and stuff via email or something if you want. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 13:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Lither, do you own a pet giraffe by any chance? Orkmarine 13:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC)